


Up The High Strand

by Estirose



Category: Starman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: Riding a horse, even to get away from Fox, was exhilarating.(Set during Society's Pet, before the tag.)





	Up The High Strand

For all that it had been frightening, the whole thing had turned out to be exhilarating. Scott had to admit that he liked riding, and he certainly enjoyed the horse galloping beneath him, barely in his control, as they'd outrun Fox and Wylie. His father was right; Scott was a natural, and he'd been able to keep the horse going where he wanted it to go.

His father, with his natural empathy, was good at it too. Scott wondered how it was like for him, to ride a horse not at a gentle trail speed, but having it run fast, like in the old movies.

It had literally been a scene out of the movies - two heroes, riding on fast horses away from the bad guys. And they had, for the moment. Fox would never stop chasing them, but at least sometimes the whole chase could be worth it to have a moment like that.

Now all they had to do was get to the meeting point with Antonia and Samantha, get their stuff, go on. Maybe someday they'd get somewhere where Fox would never find them and they could live in peace, but for the moment, he would live in moments like this.


End file.
